Popsicle
by Blackcatlover1
Summary: It's a hot July day and Izaya goes over to Shizuo's for a popsicle. He gets something else entirely. Warnings: smut, Shizaya. Enjoy! Oneshot


Shizuo pushed the popsicle deeper into Izaya's hole. Izaya moaned at the coldness of it.

"Please, Shizu-chan, stop." Izaya begged. Shizuo didn't respond but continued to thrust the melting treat into Izaya. Izaya, who was laying on his hands and knees, shivered; it felt so weird. Shizuo pulled Izaya's ass further into the air and shoved the popsicle as far as it would go. It brushed Izaya's prostate

"OH!Right there Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaimed arching his back. Shizuo smirked and whispered into Izaya's ear

"I thought you wanted me to stop." His voice was husky and it went straight to Izaya's groin. Izaya groaned and buried his face in his arms. He felt so full. Shizuo went to pull the popsicle out of his lover only to find that it had melted completely.

"Aw, our treat melted." Shizuo said with a fake pout. He removed his pants and lined himself up with Izaya's hole.

"What ar-AH!" Izaya screamed as Shizuo plunged into him. Shizuo didn't give Izaya time to adjust but simply continued to thrust into Izaya's tight hole. His thrusts were so powerful that they rocked Izaya's whole body. Tears streamed down Izaya's cheeks but Shizuo didn't notice; he was too lost in the pleasure of Izaya's body. A mixture of melted popsicle, and blood trickled out of Izaya's ass. Izaya bit down on his wrist to suppress his cries.

"Ple...please, stop. Shizuo, it...it hurts." Izaya begged weakly. It was only then that Shizuo realized how much pain his partner was in.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry. I can't stop though but I can make it feel better." Shizuo whispered before wrapping his hand around Izaya and grasping Izaya's member. He began to stroke it in time with his thrusts which he had made less harsh. Izaya gasped and groaned. Suddenly Shizuo hit something inside of Izaya that made him see white.

"Oh!" Izaya exclaimed. Shizuo aimed for that spot again as he planted butterfly kisses on Izaya's back and shoulders. Izaya's senses were overloaded with pleasure. Shizuo picked up the pace and intensity of his thrusts but he never stopped aiming for that spot.

"Shi-Shizuo...I'm, I'm gonna...cum." Izaya panted out. Somewhere in the past few minutes Izaya had closed his eyes and now he opened them a crack and looked back at the face of his lover.

"Then cum Flea." Shizuo murmured seductively and gave Izaya's length a small squeeze. It was all Izaya needed to go over the edge. He arched his back and let out a loud moan

"SHIZUOOOO!" He cried as he spilled his seed all over Shizuo's couch. Shizuo felt Izaya's walls tighten around his own member and after a few more deep thrusts Shizuo came inside Izaya. Izaya collapsed onto the couch and Shizuo collapsed on top of him.

"Shizu-chan, you're heavy." Izaya mumbled.

"Sorry." Shizuo said rolling off of Izaya. Shizuo sat up and pulled out of Izaya with a pop. Izaya flinched. A mixture of cum, popsicle juice, and blood seeped out of Izaya's hole.

"Izaya, were you a...virgin?" Shizuo asked awkwardly. Izaya nodded sleepily. Shizuo suddenly felt like a horrible person. He had taken Izaya's virginity and hadn't even known it.

"But I'm glad it was you." Izaya said with a yawn. Shizuo smiled softly. He leaned down and captured Izaya's lips into a kiss.

"We'd better clean you up." He told Izaya. Izaya nodded and tried to get up but only managed to fall off the couch.

"Owwww." Izaya groaned rubbing his lower back. Shizuo smirked and scooped Izaya up into his arms.

"You're not going to be able to walk properly for a few days my love." Shizuo said as he carried Izaya to the bathroom

"I hate you." Izaya said pouting. But Shizuo knew he didn't mean it.

"I love you too." Shizuo replied.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

This story (which I spent all night trying to decide what to write exactly) is for getting over 6,000 views on my story 'Is This the End?' and over 5,000 views on 'Or a New Beginning?' Thanks for reading my stories!


End file.
